OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~
is the series of net movies accompanying ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. The films total to 48 shorts that were released every Friday beginning March 11, 2011. Each webisode focuses on a Kamen Rider that matches a specific Zodiac sign and a blood type. There are eight different formats for the web movies: Each webisode is alternatively hosted by Sieg, Momotaros, Kivat and Urataros. After each segment, the host explains the featured Kamen Rider's horoscope, determining which other Rider he is most compatible with and which one he is not, as well as which Riders are compatible with women of the webisode's specific Zodiac sign and blood type. The cast is Shu Watanabe, Ryosuke Miura, Riho Takada, Fumiki Yoshikawa, Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Shin-ichiro Miki, Tomokazu Sugita, Hidekatsu Shibata, Mark Okita, Keisuke Kato, Hidenori Tokuyama, Hideo Ishikawa, Tōru Ōkawa, Kenji Nojima, Yasunori Matsumoto, Toru Omura, and Yoshimasa Tanno. Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Segments Bride Narrator: Urataros Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *Black RX (Sagittarius A) *Den-O Rod Form (Libra B) *Kick Hopper (Aries AB) *Ixa (Sagittarius B) *Den-O Wing Form (Capricorn A) *Super-1 (Capricorn O) Eiji is asking Hina's father, General Shadow, for permission to marry Hina. General Shadow insults Eiji and refuses to allow him to marry Hina, so Eiji transforms into the highlighted Rider to try to convince General Shadow to allow him to marry Hina. Green Pepper Narrator: Momotaros Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *Riderman (Capricorn AB) *Shin (Capricorn B) *Hibiki (Cancer B) *Blade (Aquarius O) *Stronger (Aquarius B) *Apollo Geist (Aquarius AB) Hina is serving Naoki food that contains green peppers. The highlighted Rider tries to get Naoki to eat them in their own way, but end up failing. Top Billing Narrator: Kivat Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *Double (Gemini A) *PunchHopper (Gemini AB) *Den-O (Libra O) *New Den-O (Scorpio O) *Scissors (Cancer AB) *Zolda (Taurus O) This segment has Eiji and Ankh arguing over who's the bigger star until the highlighted Kamen Rider arrives to calm down them with their personality. Speech Narrator: Sieg Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *ZO (Virgo O) *V3 (Aquarius A) *ZX (Virgo B) *Skyrider (Sagittarius AB) *1 (Virgo AB) *OOO (Pisces O) *G3 (Virgo AB) The highlighted Rider is speaking to a bunch of Shocker grunts about the movie before talking about an often meta problem they have before being escorted off the stage by OOO, Den-O, and Rider 2. Lucky Item Narrator: Kivat Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *X (Pisces A) *Faiz (Scorpio A) *2 (Aries A) *Black (Aries O) *Kiva (Virgo A) *Agito (Pisces B) Kivat describes the lucky item associated with the featured Rider before going to a family of Shocker grunts. The mother and father give their son something similar to the lucky item and attempt to using it properly, but something goes wrong. Lucky Food Narrator: Momotaros Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *J (Leo B) *Kabuto (Leo AB) *Birth (Scorpio AB) *Amazon (Gemini B) *Zeronos (Leo O) *Sasword (Scorpio B) Eiji and Hina are trying to figure out what the highlighted Rider wants to eat. Eiji gets it wrong every time while Hina always gets it correct. Lucky Color Narrator: Kivat Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *Kuuga Mighty Form (Taurus B) *Kuuga Pegasus Form (Sagittarius O) *Kuuga Dragon Form (Libra A) *Kuuga Titan Form (Taurus A) *Kuuga Growing Form (Pisces AB) *Kuuga Ultimate Form (Libra AB) Ankh is raiding the freezer for his ice pop treats, but finds none at all. Following Kivat's advice, he tries wearing something with the lucky color of one of Kuuga's forms to get ice pops to appear, but something else goes wrong. Card Battle Narrator: Kivat Riders (Zodiac Sign and Blood Type): *Ryuki (Aries B) *Decade (Gemini O) *Raia (Cancer A) *Odin (Taurus AB) *Knight (Cancer O) *Diend (Leo A) The highlighted Rider is playing a poker game with Garren, Chalice, and General Shadow. The Rider has a terrible hand so they use one of their own cards to turn the tide. Notes *Only Den-O and Kuuga are showcased multiple times with a different form each time. *The titles for each net movie has something related to the highlighted Rider. *All of Kuuga's forms which appear in the net movie series are all in one segment type. *Kivat has the most segments which is four while Momotaros has two segments with Urataros and Sieg with one each. *Urataros is the only narrator that appears in his own segment, noting his own introduction as "You are me." *In the Lucky Color segments, a non-CG version of Kivat (on the end of a very visible stick) is used even though the rest of the segments have a CG version of him. *Virgo AB is the only sign/blood type combination that appears twice. The second occurrence is the Type EX segment with G3. *For the "Rider's soul friend, devil Rider, lover, and husband" parts, all possible forms for Riders are possible to be cited, like Double's forms and OOO's Random Combos. *Apollo Geist is the only non-Rider to be the focus character in an episode (in a Green Pepper segment). *General Shadow is the only non-narrator, non-OOO character to be part of the setup for each installment in more than one segment type (Bride and Card Battle). **Counting OOO characters, he is joined by Hina, Eiji, and Ankh. Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Net Movies Category:Crossovers